


金东 | 蔷薇刑

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 14





	金东 | 蔷薇刑

成年那一刻来得太仓促，李鹤东随着亲戚摘下外套袖臂上的黑纱，突然想起再过几十分钟就到自己十八岁生日了。

而今天，是他妈尾七。

将满面疲倦的近亲依次送出别墅门口，这场延续了个把月的丧事总算告终，家里又空荡荡的仿佛说句话就能听见回声。

继父还在外地出差，赶不及回来参加除灵仪式。也没什么可责怪的，毕竟养活了他们娘俩这么些年。母亲刚走那会儿，龙泉寺一年一度的水陆法会已经启建，还是谢金托着关系砸钱硬往里加了一座往生莲位。

人死如灯灭，有今生无来世。李鹤东不信这个，但承他的情。

不像多数故事里拖油瓶和后爹针尖对麦芒或似陌路人般互不理睬，李鹤东和谢金的关系，平心而论还不错。

当初如果没有刚懂事儿的小孩一句“妈你再往前走一步吧这人不错”，他俩如今能否进同一个家门还两说。

日子不禁过，冒着鼻涕泡的小学生长成了问题少年，即将迈入不惑之年的小爸倒是不显老，依旧是三十出头的模样。

李鹤东脱得光溜溜地站在浴室镜子前思考操蛋的人生，胸前新的刺青尚未脱痂，边缘泛起一圈肿红。

书是没什么可读的了混张高中学历而已，那毕业之后去找工作吗？要，搬离这里么？

他咬着牙摸了摸那块纹身图案，指尖冰凉凉的，熨不平满腔炽热的鬼迷心窍。掌心划过胸前茱萸，几近颤栗地唤出了谢金的名字。

熟悉又陌生，小时候叔叔哥哥随便叫，后来就没大没小地喊老谢。

和这幅不堪的身子一样，心思也跟着打架斗殴长荒了。李鹤东有些喜欢上谢金了，不是父子孺慕之情，是想着他的腿打手枪那种。

停了好几个月课照料母亲的半大小伙子，此刻骤然松了心弦，满脑子都是下三路的事儿。他沿着线条流畅的小腹向下摸索，抬起尚未完全勃发的性器，放龟头探出包皮呼吸会儿新鲜空气。

“鹤东？在家吗？”

嘶，差点给自己捏扁。李鹤东松手想去捞浴巾，门却先他一步晃开了。

“艹！”

不怎么爆粗口的那个骂得更响。谢金像是喝高了，羊绒大衣里的衬衫扣子解到了第三粒，面颊两侧的红晕一路往下飘进白净的皮肉里。

李鹤东忙围住略显狼狈的下半身，伸手托着胳膊把原地踉跄的男人扶回了房间。谢金的酒量他是知道的，容易上脸的通常都不咋的。

“东子！“

“怎么茬！”

转身想走，鸡巴都还没软呢，谢金一叫又硬了三分。李鹤东旋着舌头顶了顶腮帮子，眯眼瞧着谢金侧躺在床沿像株晚风刮倒的芦苇，荡来浪去。

“东子，生日快乐。”

“你丫再把自己摔死？”

男人仿佛听不见别人说话，扭腰横着手肘想撑起身子下床。妈的，跟条长虫似的，李鹤东屈起膝头就往人小肚子上撞。谢金连声嚷痛，捂着不知道肚脐眼还是更下面的地方蜷成一团。

真是怕了醉鬼，李鹤东想把他手拽开看看皮子青了没，却被交叠握着塞进了衬衣下摆。

半滴水珠滚进满锅热油里，大概就是这样。谢金身上灼热的温度烧得李鹤东从手心到耳根都发烫，像是前年头次偷偷抽烟，唰地摁下火机跃出的蓝芯火苗。

真正的干柴烈火，一点就燃。

“谢金？谢金……”

李鹤东挺着胸前鼓起薄薄一层弧度的乳肉去蹭棉麻质地的衣料，整个上半身无缝贴近。皮带的金属扣压得他手疼，蟋蟋索索研究半天才弄开，互相缠绕的手即刻溜了进去。

“真醉了是硬不起来的。”

继父予取予求的态度，反叫李鹤东不满地咬了口脖子。他沉着嗓子在人耳畔戳破彼此之间最后一层隔膜，呼出的热气酥酥麻麻地打在耳廓上。痒痒的，谢金偏头躲了躲，薄唇擦过李鹤东形状分明的喉结。

“是吧，小爸？”

“你叫我什么？”

这称呼像具有某种奇妙的魔力，扯到了平静的假象面具后头埋葬的引线。刚刚还有些迷糊的男人把手从自己湿热的裤裆里撤出来，抓起李鹤东赤裸在外的乳尖重重拧了一圈。

谢金只主动了这么一下，空虚感仿佛就如虫蚁啃噬般爬过李鹤东身体每寸角落。他挺起脊背分腿跨坐在谢金腰上，已然泥泞的下体贪婪地吃进了皮带扣圆润的LOGO边角。

男人使坏顶了顶跨，李鹤东就像羊入虎口似的扑向了他。谢金倚靠床头半坐起身子，张嘴便对着烂熟嫣红的莓果又嘬又啃，舌苔狠狠剐过小巧乳晕。

只是被舔舔而已，少年穴里淌出来的汁液已经在床单上洇出了一朵水花。这个秘密本该属于他与母亲，但显然谢金是知情者。

“唔...你别动…”

李鹤东被谢金夹着腿翻了个身子仰面躺倒，松垮的浴巾也消失得无影无踪。男人修长的手指掠过他挺翘的肉柱，夹住小小一粒阴蒂轻拢慢捻，无名指与小指甲盖儿故意流连在微颤的肉缝上。还未有访客探入，春水就兜不住地漏了出来。

谢金慢慢送了两根指头进去，把肉穴里黏腻的涓流舀出来均匀抹在边缘小阴唇上，彻底绽放的花骨朵被染得晶莹透亮。他不敢直接捅，只模仿着性交的频率浅浅抽插，将异于寻常女人的狭小穴口翻搅到松软。

“谢金，我难受…好难受～”

从未有过的欢愉炸得李鹤东太阳穴突突直跳，他忍不住夹紧腿打了个哆嗦。谢金的手指还停在内腔，充血的阴蒂肿到花唇都裹不住，无人关照的阴茎在肚皮上抖出两股前精。

难得服软的嘤咛声怯怯的，谢金想起这小东西二年级期中考试数学考了十三分，拉着他的手不放要刚认识的叔叔帮忙签字儿那一回，也是这样极小声地撒着娇。

“乖啊，我给你口出来。”

“不要，你他妈的，你疼疼我…谢金你看这个是什么。”

李鹤东挣扎着去捉谢金的手放在自己锁骨边缘，那下面绣了朵金灿灿的小花，还没一块钱硬币大，谢金拇指一搓就能盖得严严实实。

“多疼啊这个，我五行缺金你也跟着补？”

谢金俯身吻了吻男孩儿头顶的发旋，板寸太短扎得下巴痒。他脱掉累赘的衣服重新爬回李鹤东身边，却发现对方将脸埋进了枕头里，怎么叫也不应。

等用蛮力把人掰出来的时候，泪珠子已经滴滴答答不要钱似的洒了半面枕巾。

“怎么了这是？我弄疼你了？对不起，东子，宝贝儿你说话呀？”

“这是我昨天…不是前天纹的，我…我他妈怕你也不要我了。我想让你上我…可是可是我又怕你就是喜欢我和他们不一样的身子…”

亲妈没了也没在人前哭过的硬骨头，这会儿遮着眼睛哽咽得像个走丢了的孩子。多荒唐，前几分钟他们还抱在一起厮磨。

“都是我不好，避着你妈七七回来，我不该放你一个人在家的。”

情欲早就褪得差不多的男人把继子拢进怀里安慰，酒精挥发在空气里熏得屋子闷闷的。谢金心里的苦楚并不比任何人少，可他连个发泄的口子都没有。

本来只是李鹤东不懂事儿对自己有些念头，谢金知道也没想箍着人赶回正道。可妻子这一病就是半年，到最后也没留住，李鹤东便彻底成了他一块心病。

几乎是躲着过了这一个多月，今天还是没躲过去。承认自己对刚成年的孩子动心不难，难的是承认这段婚姻由始至终只是个幌子。他从前喜欢的男人也同李鹤东一样明朗，后来世俗没能容下他们。

谢金不算有主见，在婚姻这件事上却也硬拖到了近三十岁才去尝试各式各样的相亲。李鹤东他妈是某次相亲对象的大堂姐，硬差阳错下两个人就成了。

长他几岁的女人温柔善良，眼底总蒙着层水雾，是再度组建家庭也冲不开的悲伤。藏着故事的一双男女结了婚，生活不算好也不差。

“谢金。”

“嗯。”

李鹤东哭累了环着谢金脖子抽气，他又去揪男人骨节分明的手指覆在那一小块纹身上。

“我们永远都不要做，永远都不要分开好不好，爸爸。”

男人盯着那层层叠叠的蔷薇花瓣，郑重地点了头。他想起妻子第一次领着孩子上自己家做客，彼时还小的李鹤东看中了花园整齐排列的盆栽硬抱了两盏回家。

吵着要和妈妈比赛看谁养得更好的小孩儿长大了，那两盆花却再也没开过，一朵灰飞烟灭，另一朵睡在李鹤东胸前。

END.

之前有过养父梗的想法，后来那句“妈你再往前走一步吧谢金这人不错”搞得我想看小爸文。唉卑微自割腿肉，骂骂咧咧地速打完了，自己不知道自己在写啥。

在蒸煮下场搞黄这值得纪念的日子里，给各位大佬拜个早年，东金搞快点！我想看High上云霄的故事……


End file.
